Green Puppy
Green Puppy (or just Green) is a minor recurring character in the series. She is one of Blue's preschool classmates, voiced by Adam Peltzman. Description ﻿Green is one of Blue's friends currently attending preschool in the class of Miss Marigold. She is not able to speak but can manage to create sounds such as pants and barks. She is a puppy who loves to knock over block towers, as proven in Blue's Sad Day (which was the answer to Blue's Clues). Green is one of Blue's friends from school. She is friends with each one of her classmates. Green attends preschool in Miss Marigold's class, the only known class in the school building. Her best friends include Blue, Magenta, Purple Kangaroo, and Orange Kitten. Her favorite color is brown which is proven in "Blue Takes You to School." Looks Green looks just like Blue and Magenta, except for the fact that she is mint green with darker green spots, and her ears are much smaller in design than Blue or Magenta's ears. She has a dark green nose and two white eyes with black pupils. Two small teeth are shown sticking out from inside her mouth. Appearances Green has appeared in several episodes. Her first appearance was in Blue's Sad Day. Her last appearance was in Bluestock. Trivia *In "Blue's Big Holiday", it is revealed that Green is owned by a female human named Wynonna. *In "Blue Takes You to School", Green's favorite color was brown, and Periwinkle splashed Orange Kitten and Green Puppy. *In "Colors Everywhere!", Green Puppy was the answer to Blue's Clues. *Green Puppy skidooed in "Blocks". *In "Blue's Sad Day", Green was once referred to a "he". But, throughout the series, Steve refers to Green as she. It's a common misconception, due to her deep barks. *In Colors Everywhere!, Joe also calls Green a "she". It is also unknown why she is female with a male actor, thus making her barks deeper than Magenta's and Blue's. Although, it's probable that Green Puppy could be a tomboy. *In Blue's Big Musical, Green and Magenta were showing their pawprints asking Steve if he has found the third clue yet. *According to the official FAQ, it is confirmed that Green Puppy is, in fact, a girl. Gallery 47C0E47C-4FD2-4498-8671-CC119BAB6C49.png Blue's Sad Day Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 02 (HB).png Blue's Sad Day 1.png Blue's Sad Day 2.png Green_dog's_owner.jpg orange and green puppy balls.jpg Magenta and green pawprints.jpg Uu.jpg Blue Takes You to School 031.jpg Blue Takes You to School 032.jpg Blue Takes You to School 033.jpg Blue Takes You to School 034.jpg Blue Takes You to School 035.jpg Blue Takes You to School 036.jpg Blue Takes You to School 037.jpg Blue Takes You to School 038.jpg Blue Takes You to School 039.jpg Blue Takes You to School 040.jpg Blue Takes You to School 041.jpg Blue Takes You to School 042.jpg Blue Takes You to School 043.jpg Blue Takes You to School 044.jpg Blue Takes You to School 045.jpg Blue Takes You to School 046.jpg Blue Takes You to School 047.jpg Blue Takes You to School 048.jpg Blue Takes You to School 049.jpg Blue Takes You to School 050.jpg Blue Takes You to School 051.jpg Blue Takes You to School 052.jpg Blue Takes You to School 053.jpg Blue Takes You to School 054.jpg Blue Takes You to School 055.jpg Blue Takes You to School 056.jpg Blue Takes You to School 057.jpg Blue Takes You to School 080.jpg Blue Takes You to School 081.jpg Blue Takes You to School 082.jpg Blue Takes You to School 083.jpg Blue Takes You to School 084.jpg Blue Takes You to School 085.jpg Blue Takes You to School 086.jpg Blue Takes You to School 087.jpg Blue Takes You to School 088.jpg Blue Takes You to School 089.jpg Blue Takes You to School 090.jpg Blue Takes You to School 093.jpg Blue Takes You to School 094.jpg Blue Takes You to School 095.jpg Blue Takes You to School 096.jpg Blue Takes You to School 097.jpg Blue Takes You to School 099.jpg Blue Takes You to School 100.jpg Blue Takes You to School 101.jpg Blue Takes You to School 102.jpg Blue Takes You to School 103.jpg Blue Takes You to School 104.jpg Category:Characters Category:Other recurring characters Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Puppies Category:Blue's Clues Characters